Sidelines
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Sometimes it hurts sitting on the sidelines. Mentions 5x06 but not directly linked to it.


Sidelines

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Law and Order: UK

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: Mentions 5x06 but not directly linked to it and earlier eps that tiny scenes were taken from unfortunately I can't remember the titles but they didn't really affect the main plots of the eps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: UK; this is purely for the enjoyment of its fans created by a fan.

A/N: I'm an enormous Matt/Alesha fan to make it clear before you read.

I don't have anything against Ange. I think she's a lovely character but I'm sure most of us girls (including those who will deny it) feel the way she does in this fic, no matter what kind of person we are concerning a bloke we know.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ange watched from the sidelines as Matt talked with the young woman at the bar. A feeling of jealousy and betrayal filled her as she watched the smile on his face grow bigger as he talked to her. This wasn't his normal cheeky smile, the smile that could get anyone to do anything he wanted instead it was more sincere and heartfelt.

The knife twisted further as he pressed a kiss to the dark haired woman's cheek before flushing at his impulsive action. The woman's head ducked lower as if embarrassed as well, as if he'd overstepped a boundary. A traitorous feeling of hope filled Ange but was soon dashed as the young woman laced her fingers with his, only truly evident as he looked down at his hand in shock before offering her a dazzling smile.

Up until a few moments ago everything had been fine, he was laughing and joking with them until something – or rather someone – had caught his eye.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Matt had been needing a night out after being chained to his desk or at the CPS under the careful watch of Jacob and Alesha, going through old files on the gang that had shot him for Ronnie while Ronnie did the legwork (for once). Unfortunately the short walk from the station had taken the colour from his cheeks – infrequent small jaunts his doctor had said, but the trip had still taken its toll. Thankfully he'd had time to recover while Ronnie had fetched their drinks.

"Not exhausted are you?" Matt asked as a flushed and still out of breath Ronnie finally sat at their table after waiting for what felt like hours to be served.

Ronnie just threw him a look. "Just you wait until you get off desk duty Sunshine." Natalie had laughed at the thinly veiled threat. Matt's eyes clearly said 'bring it on', eagerly counting down the days. 64 at the last count – after lunch.

"Might be better to stay injured." Ange commented, earning her a playful dirty look from Matt. Matt stretched slightly; his back muscles often grew cramped from the way he had to sit due to the injury to let it heal more fully.

Matt took the time to look around the pub; Alesha and Jacob were running late – again. Every time Jacob said a court hearing would be short it was the complete opposite, he really should've known better now. He closed his eyes for a moment thoroughly enjoying the hustle and bustle of the pub and the outdoors in general. Being kept captive in the station or the CPS made you realise what you missed about being able to get out and about. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and glanced around the room.

A wide smile crossed his face as something caught Matt's eye, quickly he stood up and made his way across the room to the bar.

"Looks like our Matty's finally found what he was looking for." Ronnie commented before finally sipping his orange juice. A curious smirk on his face that Ange couldn't quite place.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

With a tilt of his head he gestured towards the group sitting at the table, offering a silent invitation to the woman. She shrugged, seemingly unsure to Ange. Ange hoped she'd decline his offer and leave them…him alone; it would be easier to bear.

Working with CCTV Ange had become talented in the art of reading lips so when he gently lifted their joined hands to his chest and uttered some words relevant to his action her blood boiled.

Matt wasn't the physical contact type, he rarely initiated it and only a select few were permitted to offer it although they seldom used it, Ronnie Alesha and the Guv. However seeing him pick up this woman's hand without hesitation meant something big, let alone allowing her to initiate the contact in the first place.

"I am being careful, you know full well I'm nearly all better." His face softened clearly the woman was concerned. Tenderness filled his eyes, the likes of which she'd never seen. "The bullet grazed my heart but didn't hit it. I'm fine." His next words couldn't be mistaken for their meaning, the way his head dipped to look her in the eyes, his right hand moving to cover their already joined ones over his heart near his second scar. "It's yours."

Ange looked away, saddened and hurt. It was unreasonable, Matt had never led her on in any way but it hurt just as much. He flirted and joked with everyone it was his nature not that she truly knew why, only from snippets that he let slip himself. Alesha and Ronnie were really his confidents.

Turning back she was greeted by (in her mind) worse sight, a tender kiss between Matt and this…woman.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ronnie seemed to notice Ange's expression and followed her gaze, a slight, but amused, shake of his head when he noticed the object of interest.

"I thought his playboy days were behind him?" Ange prayed she sounded casual.

"They are," Ronnie watched as his partner wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and ordered her a fresh drink.

Ange hadn't known Matt was seeing anyone if she had she wouldn't have come with them tonight. She felt silly as she realised she'd led herself to believe his kindness and flirtations were out of interest in her.

Jacob chose that moment to join them at the table, sitting down next to Natalie shrugging out of his tie. "Sorry court ran over." He sighed, enjoying the first relaxing moment of the day.

"Alesha not here yet?"

"She's just getting a drink." Jacob confirmed taking a large gulp of beer. Natalie nodded, Ange tried to spot the young woman but Alesha was only small and could easily be hidden by the other customers at the bar.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Matt turned slightly pulling his 'girlfriend' behind him, seemingly dragging her across. For the first time Ange got a glimpse of her, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Alesha laughed as Matt pulled her along to the group, ever being the gentleman he carried her bag. The pair sat down next to Jacob in the booth, Matt's arm protectively over Alesha's shoulder.

"How long have they been together?"

"About six months." Ronnie offered, as if it was common knowledge but everyone knew how private Matt and Alesha could be. Ange had rarely seen them interact together so it hadn't been as obvious. "They were together just before Matty was shot."

Matt had invited Alesha to meet his cat and discuss the case indoors as it was a very cold night. They'd ordered Chinese and talked for the first time in a long time. Alesha eventually decided it was time to leave at which they'd shared a totally accidental but long overdue – by a few years at least – kiss. Alesha had turned her head when Matt tried to peck her on the cheek as thanks for trying to help Kaden. Matt had persuaded Alesha to stay the night – him sleeping on the sofa of course – after that they decided to explore a relationship that was slightly halted when Matt was shot but had blossomed and grown. They had no secrets from each other, not when the other person knew them so well.

Alesha leaned into him instinctively placing a hand on his knee, while Matt traced shapes on her upper arm through the material of her suit jacket. Ronnie watched them amused having never seen Matt with a long-term girlfriend, seeing a softer side to his partner. Alesha leaned forward to place her glass on the table, Matt without looking at her placed a coaster in front of her ready to use.

Ange watched in amazement they didn't even realise what they were doing, like magnets. She moved, he moved. A flare of longing for something similar flooded her. She'd never seen him acting so natural with anyone, as if a façade had dropped.

The conversation changed direction snapping her attention back.

"Do you want Matty at the CPS next week?" Ronnie joked, knowing Jacob had banned him after he'd mixed up four folders, the organisation was totally baffling – anyone could make the same mistake.

"It took Alesha two days to sort out the last mess he caused." Jacob commented between fistfuls of crisps – the first meal he'd had all day.

Natalie added to the conversation: "The poor love, she's really sorting out your messes at the moment."

Alesha hadn't said anything at the time – and she still wasn't going to – but the real reason he'd mixed up the folders was due to a seizure he'd had. It had scared her; she'd walked into her office to be greeted by the sight of Matt on the floor curled up in pain. Luckily Jacob and Henry were out at the time, she'd pulled his head onto her lap and stroked his hair as they waited for the pain to pass. This had happened twice before and, after an emergency trip to the hospital to see his doctor, Matt had been given stronger medication to be taken on occasion should it happen again.

At the time Matt had made her promise not to tell anyone and she'd reluctantly agreed, after many a long argument.

"She's brilliant." Matt spoke into her hair. "I really don't know what I did to deserve someone like her."

"Well then Matty, you should really snatch Alesha up before she gets a better offer." Ronnie winked, making Alesha blush crimson at the comment. Matt did a comical double take look between Ronnie and Alesha, the former of which was leaning back casually in the chair. "I might be in for a chance Matty, She did once buy me Pan Au Chocolat…" Ronnie mused trying and succeeding in winding up Matt, who scowled at the unfair memory.

"You still haven't brought me breakfast." Matt mused, nudging her gently.

Her reply was just as quick as it had been years before. "And you still come in late and still miss things."

"Hey!" His dazzling smile gave him away; he really wasn't annoyed at her. "Anyway Ronnie's got a point."

"About Pan Au Chocolat?" Ronnie interrupted earning a glare from Matt, "Sorry."

His eyes focussing on the spot above her head, eventually his gaze lowered to look her in the eye. "I really should snatch you up." Alesha's breath caught in her throat, all the occupants at the table suddenly found their conversation interesting. Matt shifted uncomfortably, convinced he'd said the wrong thing.

"Matt?" She asked breathlessly, her voice no louder than a whisper. Her eyes gazed into his, love and tenderness was clear on his face.

Matt reached into his suit jacket pocket and withdrew his fist, he held his hand out for Alesha, she placed hers under his and felt something cold drop into it. She looked down and saw a silver ring with a single solitaire diamond in the palm of her hand. She stared at the item in her hand; if she blinked she was sure it would disappear.

Slowly she looked up to Matt who had fear and hope now in his eyes. Alesha opened her mouth, trying to form words but found her voice had escaped her.

"So?" Matt asked, his voice wavering with nerves, "Will you marry me?"

Marry and Matt Devlin weren't usually thought of together, well she hadn't thought so anyway but here he was asking her to become the first and only Mrs Devlin. Matt wouldn't ask unless he was sure. Alesha knew he loved her and he knew she loved him but she never thought they'd formalise their commitment to each other. Her heart nearly burst with love for him as she realised that he wanted to prove to the world that he loved her and that she was his. Looking at Matt she could see the worry beginning to appear in his eyes, the question 'is it to soon?' running through his head.

Alesha still couldn't speak, so she nodded – vigorously, before letting out a small laugh of joy.

Matt pulled her to him embracing her tightly, before pressing a kiss to her hair. Pulling back he took the right from within her clenched fist and slipped it onto her finger. Leaning down he pressed a joy filled kiss to her lips.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As the group congratulated the happy couple, Ange offered them a half-hearted 'congratulations' before excusing herself 'to make a call'. She needed to compose herself.

Outside the cool air knocked sense into her, never had Matt openly expressed interest in her and if she had realised at the time it was Ronnie who joked that she may become the first 'Mrs Devlin'.

Ange sighed uncalled for resentment flooded through her. Alesha was a lovely person who had been put through an ordeal that no one should have to bear but it still didn't stop the silly feeling that Alesha had stolen Matt from her.

Thinking back all the signs were plain to see. Matt was different around Alesha, he was more relaxed and plain speaking. Alesha could always see right through him, she could always pinpoint his fears and worries, easily reassuring and calming in. While Matt was more protective of Alesha, he flirted and she could give back as good as she got.

It would hurt for a while until her crush passed, but even she saw how perfect they were together and she wasn't angry, she could never be angry with them.

A movement caught her eye and she realised she would have to go back in or they would begin to look for her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As Ange crossed the threshold for the pub the warm air assaulted her, flushing her cheeks immediately. She sat back down.

"Everything okay?" Alesha asked concerned, Ange was confused for a moment before remembering her excuse.

"Yeah, fine." Alesha smiled, conveying that she was glad before turning back to Jacob who had been discussing the case with her.

Ange thought she caught Ronnie looking at her out of the corner of her eye but before she could confront him he'd turned away. However in those few seconds she'd had the uneasy feeling that he was looking through her to her soul and knew exactly how she felt. If he wasn't going to bring it up, then she certainly wasn't going to.

Jacob suddenly looked at his watch. "I'd better go, I've got a meeting with Henry tomorrow." Jacob pulled a face making them all laugh.

Alesha stood automatically but Matt stayed put. Alesha rolled her eyes before patting his shoulder and gesturing to Jacob. "Oh!" He slid out of the booth coming to stand next to her, finally allowing Jacob out. Jacob slipped on his jacket and reached over the booth to grab his suitcase, grunting at the weight. Unfortunately unlike Alesha he didn't have anyone willing to carry his bag for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded as he spoke; he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before shaking Matt's hand. "Congratulations, both of you." With that he turned and left the pub.

As Jacob left, a sense of tiredness overcame them all. "I'd better be getting back to my boys." Natalie whispered.

"I've got paperwork for tomorrow and about an hour of CCTV to finish going through." Ange added.

"It's only 9 o'clock." Matt protested, not eager to go and be cooped up once again. Seeing they would be down to three and not wanting to lose any more people, not after only being able to see them at work. "Ronnie, mate." He pleaded, the unspoken question there.

"Alesha, love you had dinner? I'm starving." Matt shook his head debating whether being confined to his flat would be better than going with Ronnie after all. Alesha was amazed at how Ronnie never ignored her, not like other people had in the past, especially when her and Matt became a couple.

"Haven't eaten all day." She commented smiling brightly at the older detective. Matt gave up buttoning up his jacket choosing to glare at his fiancée instead.

Ronnie looked at Matt a twinkle in his eye, "Chips?" Matt groaned his head tilting from side to side. Typical, he hated eating fatty food. "Kidding Matty, there's a new Chinese place opened up road. How's that?"

Matt let out a sigh of relief. Ange and Natalie had been watching the tortured expressions on Matt's face and it was keeping all of their will power not to laugh. "Better." He resumed closing his jacket.

Alesha struggled with the sleeve of her coat; Matt held it and gently guided her arms to the holes before pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

Ronnie pulled a face, party amused part disgusted. "Although if you're gonna be all lovey-dovey, I don't think I'll be able to eat my dinner."

"That'll be a first." Matt muttered earning him a gentle thwack in the chest from Alesha. Turning to face him fully, she handed him her briefcase and accepted his outstretched hand. Immediately she moulded to his side they always fit perfectly together.

"They're good for each other," Natalie whispered watching Ronnie leave beside Matt and Alesha. Ronnie and Matt bantering all the way. Poor Alesha would probably need an aspirin tomorrow.

Ange replied, smiling genuinely, "Yes, they really are." And she meant every word.

The End

A/N: The impression I got from watching some of the eps was that Ange has a crush on Matt, this popped into my head when I saw her reaction to Ronnie joking she might be the first Mrs Devlin. I thought about how she would react to Matt and Alesha as a couple deeply in love.


End file.
